Rocky Roy
Rocky Roy is a son of Atlas and a grandson of Hyperion, respectively the Titan of Strength and Endurance, and the Titan of Light. Biography Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Rocky Roy is extremely powerfully built, but with a lean shape, like a Siberian tiger, with arms and legs that were corded tightly with muscles. He has a very jagged skull with pale skin and yellow eyes that exploded with fiery light when he lost his temper. His long hair was the colour of red wine, and his wiry lips wee set in a permanent smile of confidence. He wore a black coat and matching running trousers and long-sleeved T-shirt with a blood red sun emblazoned on the chest - the outward-pointing sides of the trousers had two thin red stripes running down them, as did the sleeves of his jacket and its spine. He also wore black Vans shoes with red laces and a red rim along the welt. Abilities As a demititan of both Atlas and Hyperion, two of the most powerful Titans, Rocky Roy is an extremely powerful demititan, easily one of the most powerful demititans alive: * ADHD: Like all Greek demititans and demigods, Rocky has ADHD - attention-deficient hyperactivity disorder - which is in fact his battle instincts and reflexes trapped in a mortal brain. However, since he is the son of ''two ''Titans, his ADHD is far more erratic and violent than that of an ordinary demigod, and his battle awareness and perception is dramatically greater than normal. * Dyslexia: Though not expressed, Rocky most likely has dyslexia since his brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek as opposed to English. * Massive strength: As a son of Atlas, Rocky possesses immense physical strength for a demigod, since Atlas is physically the strongest of the Titans. It is stated that even his musculature is inferior to his true physical power. He is capable of lifting a grown man off the ground with his weaker hand, bench-press nearly one thousand pounds, and he can even leap great distances and endure landing on his feet from unnatural heights. It is stated that his sword strikes are like deflecting blows from a Celestial Bronze battering ram. * Strategy: He is an instinctively extremely talented and knowledgeable strategist, able to formulate complicated traps and tactics in order to ensnare or subdue an opponent. During the Demigod Civil War, he was regarded as the best strategist at Camp, and it is remarked that his camp were shocked at how ruthless and effective his tactics were. * Pyrokinesis: As a grandson of Hyperion, Rocky has a great amount of control and influence over fire and heat: ** Pyrokinetic attacks: Rocky can manipulate fire into spears, balls, discs or streams of flame as an attack. He produces these things primarily from his hands, but he can also generate gloves and boots of flame around his hands and feet to augment his attacks. ** Fire propulsion: By compressing an amount of fire underneath him, Rocky is able to launch himself through the air under a stream of fire, like a human rocket. ** Fire immunity: He is immune to very strong temperatures, but he is vulnerable to cold temperatures and has general difficulty producing flames in cold areas. ** Heat sensitivity: He can subconsciously sense heat sources, akin to thermal vision. ** Thermal vision: When in the dark, he is able to switch his vision to heat vision so that he can navigate without needing a torch. ** Heat generation: Physical contact with him is described to warm surfaces up, and simple touches from his hands can stop a person from freezing or contacting pneumonia. ** Explosion creation: He is able to ignite explosives due to the flammable components to them, and also intensify flames that are already alight so that they become explosions. ** He can ignite his sword Eclipse with flames * Master swordsman and combatant: Rocky is an excellent swordsman, being able to wield his sword with absolute mastery. Both of his Titanic parents were extremely skilled swordsmen, and therefore his skills are vast in single combat. He has a brutal and very aggressive fighting style which consists mainly of vicious blows to batter the opponent's weapon aside and to consequently leave him further exposed to attacks. When he and Marion Marlin fight, it is described to look like a tempest of water and flames writhing around them with their swords smashing into each other, causing violent shockwaves and energy flashes. * Photokinesis: As a son of Hyperion, he has control and authority over light: ** Light generation: He can generate powerful beams of light from his hands and eyes that are so intense that, at one point, they actually temporarily blind someone. ** Force-field creation: He can create force fields of light that can boil strong bodies of water. ** Illumination: He can illuminate objects with light so that they can be seen by others in the dark, which he doesn't truly need due to his thermal vision. ** Light activation: He can switch electric lights on, but this ability verges on technokinesis. * Water-walking: Much like his grandfather Hyperion, Rocky is able to hover on water - with some concentration - by manipulating the heat around him, hence the ring of pressed water that hovers underneath him. * Archery: He is remarked to be an expert archer, as he hit a person's spine with an arrow, whilst running in the middle of a blizzard. * Immortality: He was granted with immortality, more accurately the simple inability to age, by his grandfather Hyperion. Equipment * Eclipse: Eclipse is his sword and primary weapon. It is a sword made of a supposedly indestructible metal that is described to be an intense shade of gold. He is able to set it on fire telepathically. Category:Demititans Category:Greek Demititans Category:Children of Hyperion Category:Children of Atlas